helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichi Natsu no Hi (One Summer's Day)
'Ichi Natsu no Hi '(一夏の日; One Summer's Day) is a 2013 Japanese animated fantasy film produced by DreamS & HoshiBoshi Pro. The film stars Kotobuki Kana, Nagase Mirei, Akimoto Miharu, Yamada Ayumu, Kushieda Mai, Takemura Junichiro, Akimoto Yumi and Fujiwara Hanako, and tells the story of Okazaki Chiasa, a quiet 12-year old who, while attending a festival in her old town, wanders into the forest and enters the spirit forest. After having no way out, she must find 5 light orbs, or mostly known as Miracle Orbs, which she can get from saving dark spirits in the forest and helping them regain their original spirit form and their family name (before they died and became spirits), and these orbs can bring her outside, if she chooses to. The film is expected to be released in June 2015. Plot Quiet 12-year old Okazaki Chiasa is praying at her alter before leaving to school. It's the last day of school, and exactly the one year anniversary of her twin sister's, Chinatsu, death. Chiasa's friends invite her to come with them to the annual summer festival, but Chiasa refuses. They tell her that if she does end up going, to not enter the woods. Chiasa's older sister, Chieko, eventually convinces her to go with her to the festival, by saying that she will tell her the truth about how their sister really died. Chieko also warns Chiasa to not enter the woods. Upon arriving at the festival, Chiasa notices that there's an unusual maroon-colored rabbit. She decides to follow it, and it lures her onto a pathway that leads to the forest beside the festival. When she enters the forest, she sees spirits emerging from the trees, and Chiasa can no longer hear the festival music. Chiasa has unknowingly entered the spirit world, and suddenly, faceless monsters attack her. Chinatsu, Chiasa's dead twin sister, reveals that she is the one from keeping her from exiting this world, much to Chiasa's shock. She tells her that the only way out is if she helps 5 faceless monsters regain their original spirit form and by giving them their last wish, which in the end will give her a "light orbs", also known as "miracle orbs". The Light Orbs can create a door through the barrier that is blocking the spirit world from the human world and send her back, if she chooses. Chiasa freaks out, thinking she can never escape from this world, and runs further into the forest. As Chiasa is running, she crashes into a faceless monster, but instead of eating her, it simply helps her up and quietly cries. As Chiasa asks what is wrong, the faceless monster motions to touch its heart. As Chiasa relunctantly touches its heart, she is thrown into the world of the faceless monster. She looks into the mirror and sees that she is a middle school girl, but not her. Chiasa realizes that she must be here to stop the faceless monster, who reveals its name as "Madoka", from its death. ...To be finished and fixed. Characters Main Characters *Okazaki Chiasa (voiced by Kotobuki Kana) *(Okazaki) Chinatsu (voiced by Nagase Mirei) *Okazaki Chieko (voiced by Fujiwara Hanako) *(Ichinose) Madoka (voiced by Akimoto Miharu) *(Andou) Madotsuki (voiced by Yamada Ayumu) *(Sawaguchi) Sakiko (voiced by Kushieda Mai) *Amaterasu Hisako (voiced by Akimoto Yumi) *(Sugawara) Kohaku (voiced by Takemura Junichiro) Supporting *Ichinose Mitsuru (voiced by Akimoto Kureno) *Sawaguchi Sora (voiced by Shinohara Yuudai) *Sawaguchi Aoi (voiced by Miyanaga Misaki) *Sugawara Mao (voiced by Mizusawa Chiho) *Andou Kazue (voiced by Tanaka Chiharu) *Chiyoko (voiced by Iida Nobuko) Category:DreamS Category:DreamS Films Category:Polaris α Category:NeXus Category:Groovy Candy! Category:Dream Gakuen Category:Sukiuta Category:HoshiBoshi Pro Category:JupiNus Category:DreamS Soloists